Professor Varg
Professor Augustus Varg (Augustus Joseph Octavius; March 16th 2656 - September 2nd 2714) was an infamous Professor and Inventor, as well as member of the High-Ranking Imperial Varg Family. Early Life and Family Augustus Joseph Octavius Varg was born on the 16th of March 2656, in his family's mansion in Ottekau, on the planet Kahzland. His father was Admiral Rudolf Varg, a veteran of The Battle of Genosia and his mother was Irene Varg. Varg's paternal grandfather was the infamous Grand Moff Varg, the second Grand Moff of The Empire. His maternal grandfather was Admiral Octavius Bärenfalle, a veteran of The First Great War. Varg was named Augustus after his maternal great-grandfather, Augustus Bärenfalle, and Octavius and Joseph after his grandfathers. Varg had 2 younger brothers, Admiral Rudolf Varg and General Alois Varg. Military Career Varg's family was heavily associated with The Empire and military. When Varg and his brothers turned 8, he was made a member of The Junior Cadets, and graduated to The Senior Cadets 5 years later. When Varg finished his Cadet Training at the age of 18, he became a soldier for The Empire. Less than one month after Varg finished cadets, The Fourth Great War began... Early Years of The War Varg fought in the first battle of the war. During the first battle, his left wrist and hand was shot off. Whilst in hospital he used various junk and other items to create a robotic replacement hand. An Admiral visiting his wounded son noticed this, and hired Varg as a Scientist. Scientific Career Once Varg became a scientist for The Empire, he immediately used his new resources to upgrade his replacement hand. By the time he was finished, his hand was capable of performing many tasks - it could be used as a gun, an electrifying torture device, a welder and opening doors and hacking computer systems. In 2778 Varg was given the title "Doctor", and was then known as Dr. Varg. First Marriage Whilst in the hospital for his hand in 2774, Varg met Sophie Behse, a nurse. They were married on the 19th of December 2679. Varg and his wife had two children - Admiral Joseph Varg and Tatiana Varg. The marriage lasted 2 years, and ended in divorce in 2683. Professor In 2685, Varg was officially made a Professor of The Empire by The Emperor. He was now extremely powerful, and had control over all of The Empire's scientists and doctors. He designed his personal ship, The SS Varg, which had a invisibility beam which The Empire used to hide the incomplete Second Death Duck, which varg also designed, from The Allies. Second Marriage Varg remarried to a woman named Maria Drovna in 2685. They had two sons - Augustus Varg Jr. (who was killed in action in 2712) and General Herman Varg. Shortly before Augustus Jr's birth, Varg admitted to having an affair with the actress Anna Shulgina, which resulted in the birth of Wilhelm Varg-Shulgina, who was a pilot for The Empire and was killed in the final battle of the war. Varg's wife, however, forgave him and they remained married until Varg's death. Destruction of The SS Varg In 2705, Varg captured a squadron of Allied Troopers, which contained two Jedi. Soon after, the allies attempted to attack The SS Varg and save the squadron, but Varg then revealed the existence of The Second Death Duck, which began destroying Allied Ships. However, the Jedi managed to break free and send The SS Varg ''into self-destruct. The Jedi and captured squadron managed to escape in time, as ''The SS Varg exploded. Varg, however, survived. He used his suit to breath in the vacuum of space, and used his rocket-powered boots to fly towards The Death Duck, where he was rescued. Death After the destruction of Varg's ship, he remained on The Death Duck, helping to improve it's weaponry and defense. He designed the shield generator to protect The Death Duck. In 2710, he was moved aboard The Excrutionator, where he served as Grand Moff Sponge's second-in-command and advisor. After Sponge's death 4 years later, he became the advisor of Sponge's succsessor, Grand Moff Trauer. On the 2nd of September 2714, the final battle of the war took place. Varg was aboard The Excrutionator's bridge, where he advised Trauer and oversaw the battle, reporting Trauer's orders to The Death Duck and other ships. In the climax of the battle, the shield generator for The Death Duck was destroyed by The Allies. Shortly after, a ship was shot, and hurtling out of control, crashed into The Excrutionator's bridge, killing Varg, Trauer and everyone else in the bridge. The Birgde then collapsed, and the entire ship began veering towards The Death Duck - dragged in by The Death Duck's gravitational pull. When it collided with the surface, The Excrutionator exploded in a gargantuan fireball. Shortly after, The Death Duck was destroyed, The Empire collapsed and the war ended. Varg's son and brother also died in the battle. Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Varg Family Category:The Duckretists Category:The Empire Category:Professors Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Descendants of Lord George of Enkland Category:Casualties of The Final Battle (FGW)